nemesis chronicles
by STARS108
Summary: what would happen if I were to be sucked inside resisdentevil 3 / 2and meet my favorite character and enemys. please tell me what you guys think of my stry I love feedbacks thank u :D


Chapter one a new world

All I remembered was a blinding flash of light that happened when I put in my new copy of resident evil 3 and got to the main menu it said you want to start a new game. Right now I was running as fast as I could go because I woke up in a blood and gore filled apartment building I took off running when I started to hear moans behind me. I been running for what has seemed like forever when I finally made it to the front of the building and when I was about to open the entrance I saw a slender shape run in the run but before I could react I saw yet another blinding light expect that this on was louder than the first one I experienced not even ten minute's ago. Just as the explosion happened it roughly picked me up off of my feet and flung me out the front display window. Than I was roughly slammed on the floor of the street ,and I look around myself quickly than noticed a woman no more than ten feet away from me was a woman on the floor. She was wearing a tube top and a skirt that went up past her legs and she had shoulder length brown hair. I just realized the I was in my green muscle shirt , my gray cargo shorts, and than in my green converse the cloth I wore to school today and now I'm now in this strange environment and full of death. then the women got up sudden and look at me and said "I'm Jill valentine and I am apart of the special STARS unit you will be safe if you stay with me" she look me over with her bright blue eyes with worry and held her hand out.

Than I took her hand and shook it than said "my name is Nathan Shelton and it good to finally find someone that can tell me what is going on in the crazy ass town".

Than she looked at me with a serious face and said "there has been a outbreak and the company behind this is umbrella this isn't their first leak of this strain of their super virus so take this its not good as a gun but it can still get the job done" that's when she produced a dark black 6 inch long combat knife with the stars emblem on the side of the blade.

I gratefully took the knife from her gloved hand and she said "lets go toward the police station its our best bet for finding other people or even possibly finding ride out of here" she finished with a grin on her face. we made good progress with our slow jog down the alley than we climbed up on top off a garbage cans and suddenly from all around us the streets were filled with blood thirsty moans and groan from people. than I took a closer look at the crowd of people and there their checks and other parts were missing like arms and legs. than all of the sudden the most of nasty smell suddenly assaulted my nose it smelt like a dead animal left out in the sun for too long and slowly rotting in the heat for way too long.

suddenly Jill said "zombies watch out one bite and than you will be infected and turn in to one of those creatures" than she brought her handgun quickly and shot five of the zombies cleanly in the forehead and cleared us a path to the a metal door that possibly lead to a safe house because jill seem hell bent on getting to that door she practically dragged me to the door. when we got to the jill looked at me and said "cover us while I get this door opened " than she handed me her pistol . I looked around us there was zombies covering the whole street It freaked me out because I thought we were gonna dead but I knew I needed to act quickly because the mob head surrounded us quickly and was going in for the kill. while jill was trying to shoulder ram the door a zombie was three feet away from jill and I brought up my foot quickly and it collided in the face of the zombie. but when I knocked the zombie away five more came and took its place. jill finally busted the door open and screamed "Nathan lets get moving!". the mob was so close I could feel the heat coming off the zombies we went bounded down the hallway I was silently praying that the alley way wasn't a dead end. I was on the verge of crying when we got to the door. we busted through the door I saw jill turn quickly and slamed the door. while I fell down a small flight of stairs and on a mans feet.

to be continued...


End file.
